A liquid crystal display has advantages of small volume, low power consumption, low radiation output, etc., and has been widely applied in devices such as computer displays, laptops, mobile phones, liquid crystal televisions, and so on.
The liquid crystal display comprises a color film substrate, an array substrate, and a liquid crystal layer arranged between the two substrates, wherein the color film substrate and the array substrate are arranged in parallel and opposite to each other, and wherein the thickness (i.e., cell thickness) of the liquid crystal layer is controlled by a spacer arranged between the two substrates. Specifically, during the process of manufacturing the liquid crystal display, a deformable spacer is generally used to control the liquid crystal margin (LC Margin) in order to adjust the corresponding relation between the cell volume of the panel and the filled liquid crystal amount. The good deformation capacity of the spacer can effectively provide a relatively broader LC Margin. However, the surface strength (corresponding to Pogo) of the liquid crystal display requires that the spacer has good supporting capacity, which is contrary to the deformation capacity requirement of the spacer needed for the liquid crystal margin. Thus, if the spacer has good deformation capacity, it will be unfavorable for improvement of the surface strength of the display panel.